


Socks

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to take off their socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ankareeda for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 3rd.

“They want us to what?” John asked with a clear tone of surprise and annoyance.  
“They want us to take of our socks so we can give them as a gift to them.” Elizabeth said calmly and smiled to the leader of the clan who was standing in front of them with the tribal elders watching them from their places around the fire.  
“Our socks?” John asked again, “first they want us to take off our shoes and now they want our socks as a present?”  
“Look, John, you have to understand that they have never seen anything like it before. We have to give them our socks before the negotiations can continue.”  
He grumbled a bit, but did as was told.  
Now they were both standing in the dry grass, that surrounded the camp, with bare feet.  
Elizabeth curled her toes in the grass. She couldn't remember the last time she’d been able to do this.  
“You’re enjoying this.” John said. He didn't sound accusing, but humored and even happy.  
“I love the feeling of grass under my bare feet. There are days that I wish we had an actual garden in Atlantis so I could walk around it barefoot whenever I feel stressed.”  
John gave her a smile, but the moment was broken when the leader invited them to sit around the fire.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

“You want me to what?” Elizabeth asked John with a slight smile on her face.  
“Take off your shoes... and socks.” John simply repeated.  
The smile on Elizabeth’s face grew and she laughed a bit when he started taking off his shoes too.  
The botanical department, under advice from Lieutenant Sheppard, had transformed one of the largest unused labs, with a glass ceiling, into a garden. Not only were there all kinds of different flowers, bushes and small trees, but the entire floor was made of beautiful green grass.  
John stepped into the grass and extended his hand to her.  
She took it without hesitation and carefully stepped into the soft grass.  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she curled her toes in it and let out a sigh of enjoyment.  
When she opened her eyes again and looked at him, the look in his eyes took her breath away and it was what assured her that she wasn't the only one who had these feelings.  
“Happy birthday.” He said softly.  
“Best present ever.” She laughed joyfully and squeezed his hand.  
He grinned and together they walked hand in hand around the garden.


End file.
